Esme's Flight
by Scarlet Paige
Summary: Esme, come home to me child. Esme, Matilda is waiting for you. Esme, jump and the pain will be no longer. What caused Esme to end her life that day on the cliff, read and find out. Esme and Carlisle's story of true undying love! Should I continue? R&R!
1. Jump

The thought of Esme and the day she jumped off the cliff has always stuck in my mind. What happened to this poor loving woman that forced her to decide to end her life. This is what I believe happened to her.

Esme's Flight

I looked down at the bottom of the cliff. The rocks were the size of boulders. They were jagged and terrifying but they were some how calling for me, glistening in the suns rays it looked like a thousand tiny diamonds sparkling back at me. The waves were crashing violently against the beautiful rocks. The sun was shinning and the air felt so warm caressing my lifeless body. My toes started to edge forward over the rock ledge. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, I could hear a voice calling me.

_Esme, come home to me child. Esme, Matilda is waiting for you. Esme, jump and the pain will be no longer._

How could I possible continue my life with out the love of my precious child? My sweet, sweet Matilda. Her face was so pure and beautiful, rosy cheeks, emerald green eyes, golden ringlets hung to form her face so flawlessly. She was perfect and she was mine but we were together for such a short time.

She was taken from me far to soon. No child should ever leave this world alone with out a mothers love. She was taken from me, she was taken from me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs with what energy I had left. How could you take her from me, God; how could you take her from me. She was all that I had and you ripped her away from me. The only thing that I had to live for, the only thing I wanted to live for. We were already abandoned by a loveless man who had no interest in us, hadn't we already suffered.

I can't bear the though of being alone in this world. I am no good to anyone for I couldn't possibly get over this grief; I feel the hate and anger burning inside of me again. The words kept repeating over and over again,

_Esme, come home to me child. Esme, Matilda is waiting for you. Esme, jump and the pain will be no longer._

No one could love me; I am not worthy of love. I am broken. I will be broken forever. The tears started streaming down my face, and calm finally came over me, it warmed my body. My yellow dress was blowing in the wind wrapping around my fragile frame. The sun started to heat my face as I looked up towards the sunshine. Looking for answers, for help, for guidance. Again a calm soothing voice came over me.

_Esme, come home to me child. Esme, Matilda is waiting for you. Esme, jump and the pain will be no longer._

It was the answer; jump and it will all go away. I wouldn't have to live with this excruciating pain any longer. This void in my life would be gone and I would be at peace. Finally I could be at peace and hold my beautiful daughter again.

The though of Matilda warms my heart. I can see her beautiful face in the distance. Stepping closer to the edge I look out over the horizon. My arms rose in front of me reaching for her embrace. With one step forward, I descended into flight. Countless thoughts and memories entered my mind and it was so joyful. In that moment I was finally happy. My eyes closed and I could see Matilda face as clear as a nights sky filled with a million stars. My precious angel, mommy is finally home.

I hope you enjoyed it. This was going to be a One shot but I liked where the story could go. Should I continue with a story of Carlisle and Esme?? Let me know what you all think. Please, Please R&R!!! Thanks.


	2. Home

Home

The warmth started to fill my body. I had such a calm serene feeling wash over me. I was having the most incredibly vivid images of Matilda. It was so beautiful. It felt like I was watching a movie of our life together. It just kept getting better and better. I was holding her on her first birthday. We were at the beach playing in the ocean. We were so joyful and having so much fun, all the memories of her are so sweet.

The thought of the water was so releasing, like I was being cleansed of my sins. I could still feel the warm water on my toes and the tips of my fingers. I thought this was strange, I didn't think you could feel anything else when you died. I was just waiting to go to heaven, to be lifted up to see my beautiful angel.

Just as the though entered my mind, I could feel hands all over me. It felt like 100 hands were raising me up towards the sunlight, towards my Matilda. I was moving so slowly like I was being carried up from the ashes and being raised to the light. It was the most beautiful feeling I have ever experienced. I was going home; finally I could be home with my baby. At that moment my memories started to fade and I drifted in to a soothing slumber.

*****

When I could feel my body again, I was lying on a cold hard surface, it felt like there was a blanket over top of me. I was cold, but somehow still felt the warmth from the memories of Matilda and the thought that I would see her soon. But the cold stuck with me, it was a strange feeling I didn't think heaven would be cold. I don't understand. Maybe I am being punished for my decisions, for choosing to take my life. I hope this doesn't mean I am going to hell. I can't, I have to see her. I have to be with her again. Surely God of all people could understand this need. A mothers desire to love, to be with her child at all costs.

I heard a voice enter my mind, was this God. The voice was angelic it must be him. Was he finally here to speak to me, to let me explain my actions? Oh please, lord let me explain.

_Poor beautiful women, what could have happened to you, to do this to your self? To take your life, it's such a tragedy. _

Please lord, please, let me explain. Please let me explain.

_Wait, I can't believe this, you smell sweet. You smell so sweet. Is this really a possibility, can you be alive. Oh, sweet beautiful woman you are alive. But can I do this again. I can't be this selfish. I want to save you so badly. I need more in my life, I need love. You could be the one. The one to save me._

Yes, save me. Please save me so I can see her again. I need to see her again. Take all of me, save me.

In this moment, I felt a gentle cool touch sweep across my neck. It was cold. Why was heaven so cold, I couldn't understand this? I always pictured heaven to be full of warmth from the sunlight, the clouds floating by, and my sweet angel at my side holding my hand and looking down at the world. I heard the angelic voice once more.

_I'm sorry, please forgive me_.

Why was he asking me for forgiveness, I was the one who committed a sin? Was he sending me back? Was he sending me to hell? Please God no, don't send me to hell. I want to see my baby, please no.

In that moment I felt warmth brush across my neck, followed by the sweetest smell I have ever inhaled. It intoxicated me, it was overwhelming. I could feel a smile appearing on my face. Something placed their hand in mine, again it was cold to touch but it felt comforting somehow. I told my hand to squeeze back, to return the gesture.

_You are ready, I felt you answer me. Please forgive me my love, I am so sorry._

Just as the angelic voice spoke the last words to me, I felt cold lips pressed angst my bare expose neck. The sweetness wafted to my nose again. I felt sharp razor blades digging into my neck followed by the most painful burn I have ever felt in my life. It was excruciating. I would have preferred to jump off that cliff a thousand times than feel this. My entire body was burning slowly it felt like it was on fire. The blaze started in my neck then progressed through my chest down to my fingertips. The inferno drifted down into my legs finally reaching my toes. It felt like my entire body was on fire. Like I was burning alive in a house fire engulfed in flames 10 feet high. I had to be in hell, where else would you ever feel this much pain and torture.

The pain became too much to bare. Thankfully I drifted into unconsciousness, it was the only way I could be spared of this terrible throbbing. My lifeless body could not endure such pain. I was finally able to sleep.

I occasionally heard the angelic voice speak to me every so often, when I came back to the conscious thoughts in my mind. It felt like I had been moved from the cold surface I was once on before. I felt a soft bed underneath me, with my head raised under a pillow; I could feel the sunlight trying to seep through my eyelids. Unfortunately when I started to come back to the conscious world it meant I would have to suffer through this pain in my body, it didn't feel like it would ever leave. The voice kept saying,

_Hold on love, it's almost over, only a few more hours. I promise you. _

So far this beautiful voice has made me a lot of promises, and none of them have been pleasant.

However he was right, the burning was starting to slow in my body. I was coming back to consciousness. My eyes were fluttering trying to open. Some how my sense of smell was so strong. I could smell the scent of flowers and fresh grass. I could hear the sound of birds chirping from miles away, voices were louder than ever ringing in my ears. I could feel the rays of the sun reach my face and bring warmth to the tip of my nose. And at that instant my eyes opened and I saw clearly for the first time.

He was sitting beside me holding my hand in his. His face was mystical, stunning, warm and welcoming, he had a smile from ear to ear. I could see the kindness that was in his eyes. The compassion he housed in his very being. I could see all of this in a matter of seconds. And then the angelic voice had a face, more beautiful that the myths of a Greek God.

_Hello my love. My name is Carlisle. I hope in time you can feel at home here. There is a lot of explaining to do and I am sure you have a thousand questions. I promise to answer everyone you may have. But first, what is your name?_

I spoke; my voice was so purely mystifying. This was my voice it had changed somehow. It's like I was the best opera singer in the world dazzling everyone with my song.

Esme, my name is Esme.

_Esme, _He repeated back to me.

_It's nice to finally meet you, Esme._

Well here we go, another love story. I hope you are all enjoying this one. It's nice to write about adult love, it's so different. If you took the time to read this story please take the time to send me quick review, I would really appreciate your thoughts and feedback, especially any suggestions you may have!!! Please R&R thanks and stay tuned!!!


End file.
